


Дом

by Chif, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Могами Кьёко и Котонами Канаэ на съёмках в Киото</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом

**Название:** **Дом**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** мини, 1 045 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Могами Кьёко, Котонами Канаэ, семейство Фува  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Могами Кьёко и Котонами Канаэ на съёмках в Киото.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Дом"

— Не пойму, зачем тебе это нужно, — Канаэ хмурилась, но всё равно шла за подругой из чувства долга. Бросить её сейчас было всё равно, что оставить котёнка под дождём.

— Когда мы с Шотаро уезжали, дядя сказал, что, выйдя за порог, мы потеряем право вернуться. И я ни разу с тех пор им не позвонила.

— Вот именно. Почему сейчас-то решила навестить?

— Раз уж мы в Киото, я просто не могу к ним не зайти, — вздохнула Кьёко. — Они вырастили меня, а я ответила им чёрной неблагодарностью, сбежав с этим придурком.

Канаэ закатила глаза, но очередного акта злости на Фуву Шо, к её искреннему удивлению, не последовало.

Вместо этого Кьёко застыла как вкопанная посреди дороги.

— Чего опять?

— А что, если они возненавидят меня ещё больше, когда поймут, что я больше не прислуживаю их сыну? Что, если они…

Кьёко замолчала и уставилась на Канаэ как безмолвная тупая рыба.

— Тогда я скажу им, что они полные идиоты, и мы уйдём, — твёрдо сказала та, схватила Кьёко за руку и потянула вперёд.

— Оладушек-сан, — протянула Кьёко, упираясь, — я бою-ю-юсь.

— Слушай, я не для того тащилась десять миль по долбаному лесу, чтобы ты сейчас сдала назад.

— Оладушек-сан, тут и мили-то нет, — удивилась Кьёко.

— Блин! Да плевать! — разозлилась Канаэ. — Взяла ноги в руки и пошли!

— Но я бою-ю-юсь, — опять разнылась Кьёко.

И Канаэ уже была готова привести последний и решительный аргумент «Что сказал бы Тсуруга Рен, если бы увидел тебя такой?», когда услышала чей-то удивлённый возглас.

— Кьёко-чан?

Женщина в традиционной одежде, застывшая на пороге рёкана, к которому они сами не заметили, как подошли, была уже немолода, но всё ещё очень красива.

— Т-тётушка, — Кьёко вытаращила глаза. — Я… я…

— С возвращением домой, — сказала женщина и раскрыла Кьёко объятия.

Канаэ тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза ещё раз.

Пустоголовая идиотка рыдала и извинялась в руках матери Шо, а та смотрела на неё с такой нежностью, словно была и её матерью тоже.

Блин! И стоило из-за этого так переживать?

***

— Мы ушам не поверили, когда Мика-чан сказала, что ты играешь в «Тёмной Луне», — рассказывала Фува-сан, не переставая смотреть на Кьёко. — А потом и глазам не поверили, посмотрев дораму. Эта девочка, Мио, была такая пугающая и совсем непохожая на нашу Кьёко-чан. Но потом одна из помощниц, ты её, наверное, не помнишь, нашла в интернете интервью со всеми актёрами и там точно была ты. Мы с мужем были так рады, что ты в порядке.

Кьёко виновато опустила голову.

— Простите, — чуть ли не шёпотом сказала она в сотый раз.

— Всё в порядке, — в сотый раз покачала головой Фува-сан. — Мы сами виноваты. Муж до сих пор жалеет, что дал тебе уехать. Твоя мама доверила нам тебя, а мы не смогли уберечь от ошибки.

— Ошибки? — глаза Кьёко стали больше, чем обычно.

Видимо, подумала Канаэ, сообщать о размолвке с Шо она не собиралась.

— Год назад муж был в Токио по делам и встречался с Шотаро. И Шо-кун сказал, что вы больше не вместе и что он понятия не имеет, где ты теперь. Мы волновались о тебе. Муж ходил в полицию, хотел, чтобы тебя объявили в розыск, но там сказали, что ты не наша дочь, а Могами-сан, едва услышав, что ты сбежала с Шотаро, повесила трубку.

Кьёко вздохнула.

— Ну да, с мамой и причинами её поступков я уже разобралась.

— Вот как? — Фува-сан явно обрадовалась. — Просто мы видели её на этой передаче и… не могли понять, как она могла такое сказать.

— На это у неё тоже были причины, — просто сказала Кьёко.

И Канаэ считала, что после того, как Кьёко поняла и простила мать, у неё как минимум должен был засиять нимб над головой. Максимумом было бы избавление от розовой формы отдела «Люби меня», но рассчитывать на это не приходилось.

— А где дядя? — спросила Кьёко.

— Он поехал в город, вернётся поздно. Но вы же останетесь на ночь, девочки? — она взволнованно посмотрела на Кьёко.

— У нас съёмки с самого утра, — Кьёко опять стала выглядеть очень виноватой.

— Тут идти всего полмили, — мрачно сказала Канаэ. — Встанем пораньше и успеем.

Блин, порой она чувствовала нимб и над своей головой.

***

— А теперь рассказывай, девочка, чем ты занимаешься в городе, — хмуро сказал хозяин гостиницы.

И если он вёл себя так и в детстве Кьёко, Канаэ не удивляло, что она не воспринимала его как замену отцу. Тут был даже не дядя, просто начальник.

Когда он строго взглянул на них обеих и приказал сесть рядом, даже Канаэ почувствовала потребность вжать голову в плечи и спрятаться подальше, на Кьёко же и вовсе было жалко смотреть.

— Сейчас мы с Оладушком-сан, ой, то есть, Канаэ-сан снимаемся в одной дораме, поэтому и приехали сюда, — быстро сказала она. — А ещё я всё ещё играю Натсу, и ещё иногда одну ростовую куклу в телешоу, и ещё мы выполняем задания президента нашей компании, Такарады-сана. Мы с Оладушком, в смысле, с Канаэ-сан входим в отдел «Люби меня», потому что президент посчитал, что нам недостаёт этого чувства, но решил, что мы… мы, ну, как бы сказать. Что мы…

— Что будет обидно зарыть наш талант в землю только потому, что мы не умеем любить, — сжалилась над ней Канаэ.

— Хорошо, — отрывисто кивнул Фува. — Если будешь упорно трудиться, уверен, что ты всего добьёшься.

Рот Кьёко открылся сам по себе. Видимо, такое от него она никогда раньше не слышала.

— Спасибо! — она поклонилась, и Канаэ подумала, что будь поклон хоть на полпроцента энергичнее — и чья-то голова пробила бы деревянный пол.

— А сына моего прощать не смей, — нахмурился Фува. — Только попробуй простить и можешь на пороге моего дома не появляться, поняла?

Кьёко кивнула со стеклянными глазами.

— Смотри у меня, — погрозил ей Фува.

— Разве вы не хотели, чтобы они с Шо поженились? — Канаэ не удержалась от вопроса.

Фува-сан мрачно посмотрел на неё, но всё-таки соизволил ответить:

— Я думал, что вырастил из него мужчину, но ошибался. Я благословил бы этот брак, если бы Шотаро был её достоин, но теперь, когда я ясно вижу, как он эгоистичен и самолюбив, мне кажется, что этот день никогда не наступит.

Канаэ кивнула.

— Девочка, — обратился он к Кьёко, — ты там ещё не нашла токийского проходимца в женихи?

Кьёко замотала головой, и Канаэ приготовилась слушать привычный монолог о том, как она никогда не выйдет замуж, потому что не верит в любовь в целом и дала обед чистоты в частности, но вместо этого она покраснела до корней волос и опустила глаза, словно соврала.

— Понятно, — хмыкнул Фува-сан. — В следующий раз приедешь с ним.

Кьёко посмотрела на него с ужасом.

Канаэ представила Тсуругу Рена на встрече с родителями Фувы Шо. И закатила глаза.


End file.
